


Vilar Monterous

by Wandorm



Series: Episode1 - The War is a War [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Merlin AU, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandorm/pseuds/Wandorm
Summary: 当所有人都还年轻的时候……滚娘Guinevere，Gwen还不勇敢，亚瑟依然鲁莽，梅林很年轻，兰斯洛特骑士其实也狭隘。Camelot抛弃魔法，却依然摆脱不了魔晶岩洞的作用力。从小性格淡漠孤僻，靠看各类神话传奇解闷的张维拉一朝穿越，本想靠对传说的了解出人头地，却发现历史并非如她所想。身份低微保命存活都不易。邪恶女巫Morgana年轻的时候也是心软善良，被Uther欺骗后才入魔；莫德雷德其实是个痴情种子，因为所爱之人被杀才对亚瑟王挥刀相向。梅林妄图更改因果反而成就因果。世人都以为魔晶岩洞里记载邪不压正，却忘了魔法的报复。其实历史从来不公平。右手挥剑踏尸而行登上圆桌，左手捏诀罔顾生死入阿瓦隆。The history has hidden my trace.I am Vilar Monterous.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个……半英文的小说，因为女主角是东方人穿越到了西方国家……  
> 标题和人物对话都是英文，背景渲染是中文。  
> This is a non-English fiction because the heroine is a Asian girl who travel to the western country so the title and dialogue are using English while the background and the others are Chinese.

### Prologue

In a land of myth and time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom, rest on the shoulders of who?

The last dragon in the world was hunted by the Camelot knights. He hid himself in a cave try to save his life however bumped into The Magical Crystal Cave*(魔晶岩洞). 

He saw his destiny in every side of every crystal.

He cried uncontrollable, it is so loud that his scream attracted the knights concentration at once.

In his last free moment, he made his last curse.

Or wish. 

###### [The Magical Crystal Cave]: 魔晶岩洞，是魔力来源之地，里面的魔晶一旦照到任何魔法生物的影子，会映射它的命运和未来。


	2. Welcome to Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the Markdown to write this book so the strange --- means the divide paragraphs.  
> In addition, because I use another portal which need Chinese punctuation to post this book so the punctuation is Chinese style.   
> If you like this book or have some comments, you can use Chinese or English as your like ~

张维拉安静的在房间翻动着书本，耳中灌满氛围后摇。母亲推门而入，放下一盘切成丁的苹果，看着张维拉依旧气定神闲的看着书，顿时心上一堵，忍不住絮絮叨叨地说起来：“你说你怎么回事，人家大学生都是出去逛街，甚至有的和男朋友一起。你说你从小到大放假都一个人闷在家里，有啥出息。”

张维拉依旧气定神闲的翻着书页：“你这个不成器的女儿在学校的时候得八面玲珑迎合别人，在家里好歹让我偷偷懒做做自己吧。我也就难得享受下清闲。”母亲叹了口气，说，“早点休息吧，注意身体。”

这个世界上有种病症叫做外向孤独。张维拉在学校的时候活跃于班级、社团，开放而疯狂，但是在家的时候，只是安安静静的一个人。就像她自己认为的：

——哭泣也是需要技巧的。

夜凉如水，已过子时，然而张维拉毫无睡意，她只是安静的翻着手中的书页。旁边的书架上层层累累的堆着《古希腊神话》，《天方夜谭》，《克苏鲁神话》，《破天神纪》……

张维拉手中的这本是《凯尔特传说》。

看完的时候正好是半夜十二点。张维拉毫无睡意，把书放到一边，陷入沉思。

就在这个时候窗外开始刮起风，窗外小区的树沙沙作响。张维拉起初毫不在意，直到窗外的风刮的愈发的放肆，震得玻璃窗砰砰响，她才有些情绪，默默的远离窗户站着，最后随着像是解脱般的“哗啦”一声，玻璃窗终于碎裂了。

风吹动着张维拉桌上那本《凯尔特传说》，书页哗哗响动，忽然在某页定格，那书页怪异的笔直立起，折叠出令人眩晕的芒德布罗集分形。随着一阵短暂而刺目的光耀，张维拉不见了。

\---

张维拉带着眩晕睁开眼的时候，看见一个衣衫褴褛然而容貌姣好的外国少女紧张的盯着她，看见她醒来了明显像是松了口气，朝周围喊了句，”She's awake.“复又带着姐姐般的怜惜摸着她的脑袋，”How do you feel, Vilar? It is Guinevere. You' ve sicked so long that I am afraid you'll miss the selection.“

张维拉不得不接受自己穿越的事实，回想到穿越那点模糊的场景，翻开的书页，芒德布罗集分形构成的非欧式阶梯大概跨越时空，把她送到了亚瑟王的时代。

张维拉的新身体其实只是感冒了而已，但是在那个年代，感冒也能要人的命。维拉闭了闭眼，整理了下思绪，刚刚那个姑娘说了啥？”Guinevere? Selection?“

维拉花了一点时间找回自己的声音，清清嗓子，哑哑地说，”Sorry, the fever made me dizzy. Could you tell me what happened when I sick?“张维拉的英语水平其实也还不错，平时没少看英剧美剧，暑假也曾去国外游学过。不过理解人名还是需要点时间，Guinevere……好熟悉的名字……格温纳维尔？格温纳维尔！这不就是日后成为亚瑟王皇后的滚娘吗！

张维拉有点掩饰不住情绪，惊异的看着Guinevere。

Guinevere被张维拉的眼神吓到，但还是稳稳心神向她解释，Lady Morgana的女仆意外去世，明天就要挑选Morgana小姐的新女仆，一旦选上，地位和待遇都是她们目前这种底层下人不能比拟的。而这具身体的主人——是十二岁的Vilar Monterous，Guinevere的老乡，此前一直是干活最出挑的，但是不知怎么的最近病倒了。

张维拉一边听着一边点头，心中庆幸自己四六级以上托福以下的英语水平能够听懂对话没太大问题，不然如果自己跟大学某个室友一样擅长数学而英语抓瞎岂不是怎么死的都不知道。

这是个稍有不慎就能要你命的时代。

\---

Welcome to Camelot.守城的士兵对来往进城的人点头示意。锁子甲丁零当啷的碰撞着，森严阶级表现在每个层面。

Gwen带着张维拉终于走到了Camelot皇宫的后院，那里已经站了好几个少女，看起来都干净利落。维拉迷茫地跟着她们，对所问的问题，诸如”Which dress should a princess wear in a medium banquet“，”Where is the position when you company in the feasts“基本上都在答非所问。

这也不怪维拉，对于一个穿衣只求舒适，上得了厅堂下不了厨房还要应付古英语的一些生僻单词，维拉尽力了。

然后优秀的滚娘果然顺利成为Lady Morgana's maid，而维拉则被分到骑士营做后勤去擦洗盔甲和骑士的脏衣服脏袜子。维拉从小到大身体一直不大好，娇娇弱弱的，父母心疼她，也舍不得让她干过繁重的家务，没想到一来就要把之前二十年亏欠的家务一次弥补。望着洗衣盆中那张酷似自己女儿的稚嫩面庞，维拉心里叹了口气，老老实实打了皂角干起来。

一趟活干下来，张维拉惊异的发现这具身体比她原先的身体强多了，大概是从小干活锻炼的缘故，能轻松提起三个骑士的铁甲大气都不喘。张维拉清晰的记得，初中的时候看英剧Merlin，里面一个年轻小伙提起亚瑟王一个人的盔甲都跌跌爬爬蛮吃力的，看来这幅身体的肉身强悍程度也是远超常人。

或许，被分到骑士营，也是天意？在这个时代，想要出人头地最快的办法就是做一个骑士，骑士能够凭借战功获得领土和财富，并且能议论朝政施加影响。或许，自己还能去改变亚瑟王剑栏英年早逝的命运？

张维拉忍不住心中一跳。

\---

不是所有骑士都生来高尚。用刀尖舔血的日子换来的荣誉，当然比别人要更加理直气壮飞扬跋扈。

Camelot的初代骑士更是如此。维拉到骑士营干活的第一个月，被一群头发颜色各异的外国人颐指气使东奔西跑的干活，不是Tom要敲平盾牌，就是Sam要洗靴子。维拉的运动量甚至超过了一名普通骑士的训练量。

维拉深深明白冰冻三尺绝非一日之寒，白天她暗暗记下各个骑士的性格投其所好打理好关系，工作之余混入骑士训练场观看揣摩骑士的武艺；晚上瞒住别人，自己拿了洗衣棒槌根据白天所看到的招式进行模仿挥舞。一段时间下来，维拉兢兢业业的勤恳态度和低调做人的谦逊姿态竟然让她获取了一致好评，在骑士营的日子也逐渐好过起来。


	3. It's very hard to be a Knight

人都是靠环境逼出来的。维拉在一堆各色口音的英语中混迹了三个月，英语表达也愈发流畅起来。她根本就不敢说母语，怕被人当作是念咒语抓起来，但是却偷偷用中文记录下每个骑士的性格爱好与能力，打算为自己找一个剑术师傅。

经过观察，维拉锁定了资历较老的Leonardo骑士。

Leonardo骑士，现年四十岁，未婚。为人严肃认真，一心把自己奉献给国家，爱好美食。

虽然维拉在家里不怎么下厨房，但是在中世纪的英国，人们的菜品只有豆子煮水，水煮豆子。骑士稍微好一点，都是整块的肉加粗盐直接高火烤炙，非常的随意。所以维拉偷偷自己弄了个小厨房，把厨房领来的食物加工加工，倒也别有一番滋味。因为自己土生土长的中国胃，不自立更生简直活不下去了。

维拉就是用一盘精简版的山东杂粮煎饼打动了Leonardo骑士的。

小麦粉是为了这天从厨房顺手拿的，葱是在Camelot后花园的杂草堆里意外发现的，鸡蛋是偷偷掏的，细盐是自己用骑士丢下的两个剑扣组装成的小工具研磨而成，辣椒那个时候因为颜色鲜艳还被当作是剧毒之果没人敢吃，仅仅被当作一种装饰物，维拉就是这样偷偷采集了作为装饰的朝天椒。当她把这一盆喷香的杂粮煎饼摆在Leonardo骑士面前的时候，Leonardo被震惊了。

大概是从没见过如此层次分明，味道动人的珍馐。

维拉看着Leonardo骑士呆呆的样子，以为骑士是对她心存戒备，于是她拿起叉子吃了一口再递给骑士，轻轻说了句别扭的，"It's Okay."

Leonardo吃了第一口就沦陷了。他家里还要供养父母，每天也都是豆子煮水水煮豆子的吃，第一次发现还有这样简单却味美的吃食物，陶醉的吃完之后问维拉，"Could you give me more?"这已经算是对下层人士非常客气的问法了。

维拉微微一笑，"If you could teach me how to use sword, I can cook it for you as you like." Leonardo骑士有些犹豫，因为首先只有王公贵族的女性才会学习剑术以求哪日众叛亲离可以自保，其次Leonardo的这套剑术也算是一种家族机密，他曾用强悍的肉身博得剑术大师的青睐，拜入其门下才习得此法。一碗土豆粉就想换取与他数十年的努力，似乎怎么都不切实际。

于是Leonardo摇了摇头，"No, I can't."

维拉略有些失望。她默默收拾好了杯碟，对着Leonardo轻轻说了句，"I'll never give it up."

第一次是不知道加了什么烤开的面包夹着鸡蛋，第二次是一种新奇的面饼，第三次是一种薄面粉皮里面包裹着肉馅……还以一次是切成片的烤鸭配着一种绿绿的奇怪的植物一起吃……Leonardo骑士终于扛不住了。他对着维拉说，"If you could keep the secret and cook for me everyday, I'll teach you the sword craft."

维拉心中一喜，没想到自己终于打动了这位很有原则的骑士，她克制着喜悦微微一笑说，"Yes, I wil."

\---

当然很快维拉就笑不出来了。

饶是这句酷似她十二岁女儿的身体素质多么好，要扛住Leonardo骑士的严格训练和每天在Camelot的杂役工作实在辛苦。所以一周以后，她忍不住约见了已经成为了Morgana贴身女佣的Gwen。

从中世纪开始，英国一直延续至今的传统就是，能够封为Maid的贴身女佣比维拉这种小杂役档次不知道高到哪里去。于是维拉偷偷求了Gwen，教了她杂粮煎饼的制作办法，希望能够把她分配到活轻松一些的地方。Gwen一来看在维拉是同乡的情面，而来看在这杂粮煎饼着实简单新鲜又好吃，于是爽快的答应了维拉的请求。

于是维拉就从一个每天脚不离地的人分配到了库房检查每日收支情况，刚好维拉大学的时候为了前途曾学过管理会计，所以这点小工作根本不在话下。每天白天维拉就非常专业的盘点着库房的物资，晚上就跟着Leonardo骑士学习剑术。

在维拉剑术能够勉强挡下Leonardo骑士一击的时候，杂粮煎饼这种新食物也火遍了Camelot的整条大街。

如果不是Camelot推崇骑士，禁止女性做商人，维拉估计也想当个商人。看那些卖杂粮煎饼的，还没她做的好，都赚的盆满钵满的，维拉想成为骑士的心情更迫切了，到时候说不定就可以利用自己的身份指派一个代理人替自己经营。

好在如今Leonardo骑士也欣赏维拉的认真与天赋，渐渐有把维拉作为自己衣钵继承人的打算。因而在训练上对维拉严苛，在生活上却对维拉很照顾。所以维拉现在尽情的用着骑士的俸禄购买食材，牢牢拴住Leonardo骑士的胃。但是另一方面，维拉也敬佩这个男人，愿意为了国家一生不婚，也把Leonardo当作了自己远在天边的父亲一样敬爱。

\---

提到父母，维拉忍不住黯然，她有时候也很自责，如果以前的自己不那么散漫，不那么任性可以早点懂事孝敬父母，会不会现在的自己就不用那么后悔。自己消失了，父母养老送终该怎么办。感谢国家的养老金制度虽然不完善，但好歹存在着，但是以后父母生病了谁又能随侍左右尽心尽力呢……自己身处异国他乡，每天生活艰辛，更加体悟到父母不易。每每背人思之，忍不住潸然泪下。

所以维拉只能把这种难言的情绪寄托于剑，用剑说着自己无法出口的思念和悔恨。而在Leonardo骑士的眼里，则是维拉天资过人，剑术进一步精进不少。

终于有一天，Leonardo郑重的对维拉提出要求，希望维拉可以参加三年后的骑士选拔大会。"You have made great progress in a really short time, " Leonardo 对着维拉赞许的说，"When it comes to sword craft, you are more than a man. So I hope my student could become a real knight, your performance made me get rid of the prejudince of girls. In my opinion, if you can keep same in future training, you'll win."


	4. The Death is Near

三年时光如水而逝。

维拉的生活过的很纯粹，唯剑而已。

人有很多消极的情绪，愤怒的，悲伤的，难过的，无法倾诉给任何人。有的人寄情山水，在大自然的怀抱里忘却尘世烦恼；有的人赋予书画，在描绘丹青的过程中也把痛苦描绘继而得到解脱。反正他们都是在心里不痛快的时候，把心里不痛快的情绪化为力量，居然也能做出一番成就。

而维拉也是如此。在这个无法沟通的国家，她只能把一切都说给剑听。思乡之苦，念亲之痛，对未来的忧思和恐惧，对前途的不安和惊惶，从家中备受关爱的小女生一朝变成得自己讨生活的大人，都在剑里。

\---

西方的剑术与东方剑法相较，大为不同。

东方的剑一般中间凸起剑刃轻薄，远至干将莫邪，近至龙泉宝剑，大抵都一脉承袭，走的是轻盈锋锐的路子，谈笑间取人性命。

而西方的剑中间带了槽口，方便插入敌人身体的时候血液能顺着槽口迅速流出，端是稳扎稳打的用力量说话。那也是因为西方的骑士们都身穿盔甲，要害之处保存的严严实实，所以一旦要害露出便尽可能重伤三分。

所以维拉并没有成为自己常看的武侠小说中那种挽剑花掠惊鸿的侠客，反而更像是举着一把剑跟抡网球拍一样用力量去击杀别人。

想起小时候看的武侠小说，高手们都得是从小天赋异禀，练气筑基，步步勤学苦练稳扎稳打才独步天下。

而她以前读书的时候，虽有天资然心思太多沉稳不定，加上体弱多病多处受限，结果往往不如人意，心气又高不肯安于现状。然韶光流逝，到最后也只是混个不三不四的中等而已。

这次被命运踹到了生活最低端，所以她除了把握住自己能把握的，才不至于永远爬不起来。

\---

Camelot的校场，类似古罗马的斗兽场。中间是一圈圆形的黄土地，周围是渐次升起的台阶座位，上面坐满了热情洋溢的观众们。四周插着以各骑士家族图腾为图案的旗帜，其中Pendragon（潘德拉贡，亚瑟王家族姓氏）耀武扬威的金龙格外耀眼。

Camelot的骑士选拔大会就是在这里举办。

其实按照中世纪那些陈腐的规矩，不属于任何高贵的家族的平头百姓，是根本没有资格成为骑士的。除非像一些大商贾在国难之际用自家家财充盈国库解救国家危难，皇室们才会捏着鼻子封一个骑士虚名，实则打着空手换钱的主意。

但由于之前Uther*跟女巫Nimueh决裂，开始了魔法大清洗的活动。随着最后一个使用魔法的人倒下，Camelot的骑士也所剩无几了，剩下的那些青年也多是贵族中不成气候的。危难之时就躲在家里瑟瑟发抖，指望他们一朝变强上阵杀敌为国效力也是不现实的。于是就有了这个骑士选拔大会，从平民甚至贱民当中万里挑一，经过层层选拔，最后成为为皇家卖命的走狗。

但相较于总是有上顿没下顿的百姓生活，这样的机会也算是飞上枝头变凤凰。成为骑士，就能拥有自己的一块小小封地，能够拥有私人财产自给自足，还能全家承袭封号，庇佑后世子孙。所以百姓们趋之若鹜，百姓的家人们也围在校场上看着踏着他人尸骨登上权力荣耀宝座的天之骄子是何等风采，会不会是自家不鸣则已一鸣惊人的儿郎，万一呢？

但是女人依然是被禁止踏入这个场地的。

Leonardo骑士对爱徒抱着很大的信心。他替维拉打造了一副结实的铁面具，可以遮住维拉虽坚毅但依然能看得出是个女孩子的面貌，只剩下那双经过三年时光淬炼而显得冷锐的眼睛。

当他把剪刀递给维拉的时候，神态是出乎意料的凝重。“Vilar, if you make the decision you want, you have no way to turn back.” 维拉点头接过剪刀，毫不犹豫的剪断了自己的长发。

“I am always waiting for this moment.”

\---

第一轮，摔跤。

当维拉出场的时候，大家都对这个个头稍显瘦小，又戴着铁面具的选手涌起深深的好奇。因而这场比赛的赔率比别的比赛飙得高了许多。大部分人都押了维拉的对家——身长6英尺2英寸的粗壮大块头。

然而比赛10秒就结束了，维拉一个借力打力的过肩摔结束了比赛。

少数买维拉胜的“傻子”几乎一夜暴富。

第二轮，耐力跑。

当维拉背着配重第一个进入校场迈过终点的时候，全场起立欢呼，为这个神秘的金发小个子。

然而唯有Leonardo骑士沉默不语。他悄悄拉过维拉，对她说，“You are better not show off yourself too much, I think the promising opponents will be aimed at you. And, the most impotant, before the competion finished, you mustn't let anyone to find your real identity, especially the king.”随后又感慨万千的加了句，"Though, I should say, you do a really good job. I am proud of you, Vilar.”

多亏了Leonardo骑士的提醒，当亚瑟王子怀揣着好奇和打探消息的目的追寻那位神秘的金发蒙面小个子踪迹的时候，只看见一个包裹了头巾的下等女仆在扫地。

第三轮，马术。

由于维拉身份低微，她几乎没有什么机会练习骑马这项技能，所以她就故意让自己表现得更加欠佳，只勉强能不被刷下来，倒也间接平了某些人的针对和一些人的好奇。

当然，还有很多买维拉大胜的“聪明人”，一夜回到解放前。

\---

第四轮和第五轮，就是经过筛选而出寥寥无几的好手们全副武装的穿着盔甲，举着盾牌，佩着宝剑，进行流血流汗的厮杀。一般这个时候，这些被预挑出的子弟们会被骑士们选中进行训练，以应对接下去的比赛。但能撑到这一轮的，哪个不是早早就有了骑士梦，并踏踏实实做准备的高手呢？基本上都是骑士家的穷苦亲戚，走不了正规骑士开的特殊路子，倒也能在证明了自己的实力之后，被有权有势的骑士亲戚所抬举，因而在之前选指导老师骑士环节的时候，各个骑士们来了场久违的认亲大会。

维拉难得的露出笑容，打算迈步向Leonardo骑士走去，却被一个金发碧眼的男子横住了去路。

维拉有些错愕的盯着那双碧蓝的眼睛，那双眼睛的主人不是别人，正是Arthur Pendragon，未来一夫当关外夫莫开的亚瑟王。

未来的亚瑟王也不客气，直接抬手对着维拉就是一棍。

维拉下意识的腾挪闪避开了，姿势流畅，可见平日苦功。

Arthur露出赞许的表情，他其实是个很容易把情绪写在脸上的人。他挠挠头，另一只连着欧洲特有的丰厚体毛的胳膊的手伸出来，握住维拉，“Maybe you can use my shield.”*

“What?”维拉忍不住有些错愕，声音忍不住稍微尖利了些，察觉之后立马咳嗽了声，继而沉默不语。

用潘德拉贡家族的金龙盾牌……这也太夸张了点吧。亚瑟王的意思是要亲自教他吗？维拉用求助的眼光直瞅着Leonardo骑士。

Leonardo骑士也很为难，这位王子飞扬跋扈的个性早就小有名气。在大街上把自己的陪练当活靶子射飞镖那是常有的事，看见有谁比自己厉害就硬要和人家决斗，年轻气盛得紧。不说维拉是个女孩子，就算维拉是个纯正的大老爷们，赶上王子的牲口脾气，估计也得脱层皮。

但是得罪了王子，得罪的是自己一辈子的前途。Leonardo想想，对亚瑟说，“Nowadays you've been so busy about the crime in Camelot, my lord, you don't need sacrifice your own time to teach a green hand. In other way, he is just a normal people, so let the same normal knight to guide his sword craft is enough.”

然而亚瑟傲娇的一扭头，“In my eyes, he is very special. He must can be the champion after my guidance.” Leonardo心中苦水涟涟，又泼不出去。所幸此时Uther急召Arthur去清剿一个村子的流匪，才算脱身。

虽然维拉小小送了口气，但亚瑟那番言论却让她胆战心惊。试想，被王子大力看好的人才，能不被针对吗？所以维拉这几天明显感到几双不怀好意和针对的视线向她看来。

\---

终于到了比赛那天，维拉稳扎稳打，一路进到了最终回合，是运气，也是实力使然。

终于，距离成为骑士只有一步之遥了，维拉忍不住激动的在床上辗转反侧，久久不能入眠。索性穿好衣服戴上面具出门散散心，让自己心里平静一些。

回来的时候困意上涌，水杯翻了维拉也没在意，躺倒在被褥间睡去，却并不安稳。

\---

决战之日，天气晴好。

维拉眯着眼睛感受着阳光照耀在她的盔甲上，冰冷的铁甲也焕发出一阵暖意。她迈着铿锵有力的步伐走入校场，锁子甲叮叮当当作响，像是出阵前奏。

她举剑向对手执意。

却察觉到一丝不对劲，夜晚的噩梦，心中的忧思上涌。再细细一看，果然，自己的剑不一样了。

虽然外表一模一样，但是这把剑确实空心的，脆弱得狠，根本无法用它击落对方的盔甲，只会成为一个碍眼的累赘。

维拉刚想喊暂停，却听见“咚”一声战鼓响，对手已经扑了过来，维拉根本来不及思考，本能的挥剑格挡却发现剑已出现层层裂缝。

而且维拉还有一个致命的弱点，她必须赢，如果输了被掀翻了头盔，她的样貌就会暴露。所以她，在成为赢家之前，根本输不起。

所以维拉节节败退。她的赔率在场下变幻莫测。

对手却越逼越紧，终于，维拉手里的剑不堪重负的彻底报废。围场上的人们哄笑着，笑这个神秘的小个子无法翻盘了。维拉手里的盾也千疮百孔，那是Leonardo骑士的盾，采用玄铁细密打造，可是如今上面的裂口，也深的不对劲。

大概就是对手用着lv.99的武器对上她现今lv.1的武器。

然而之前，两人的武器都是lv.60。

终于，盾牌也不堪重负报废了。那可是Leonardo心爱的盾牌之一，维拉来不及多想，一个侧滚翻逃过对手狠狠的向下一击。

这分明是要置自己于死地。

终于，避无可避，维拉的下巴被狠狠一踢，她清楚的听见了自己下颔错位的咔哒声，紧接着面上一凉，头盔被远远掀翻。

顿时，全场都安静了。

“It is a girl! ”终于有心直口快的小男孩，爆发出撕心裂肺的叫声。顿时全场沸腾起来。

维拉的对手本想趁势补刀了结维拉的性命，此时碍于骑士精神却有点不好下手了。维拉绝望的躺在地上，感受时光的流逝。

那一秒过的很漫长。

只记得下一秒她就像凶狠的狮子扑倒在了对方的身上，明明是瘫软无法动弹的身体，却拿着那柄断剑，指着对方的咽喉，撕心裂肺地喊了句，

“You su*ck lier!”

事后人们形容当时的场景，也觉得恍如做梦一般。破碎成渣的剑究竟是如何居然还有那么长的一截，正好还被维拉握在了手上。

但当时现场的人们根本就来不及反应，就发现被扑倒在地挣扎不起本来稳赢的选手被宣布昨天夜里偷偷进了维拉的房间，然后作弊更换武器的事情被曝光，这种不诚实的行为一经公开引起极大反响，在强大的民愤下，坏人被押入Camelot地牢，据说还是亚瑟王子亲自动的手。

维拉被守卫拉起来的时候腿还在微微发软，她低着头，仿佛全世界的声音都听不见了，只能看见Uther不断翻动的嘴唇，蹦出一些乱七八糟的英语单词。维拉又想起了被托福听力支配的恐惧。然后身子一软晕了过去。

###### [Uther ]: 老国王，亚瑟王的父亲

###### [Maybe you can use my shield]: 骑士界的规矩。一个家族的骑士的盾牌上绘的是自己的家徽。如果愿意把自己的盾牌给别人用就意味着承认他们的身份，让他们使用带自己家徽的盾牌。亚瑟说这句话的意思其实已经想把维拉收编作为自己的骑士，卡梅洛特的骑士。

###### 


	5. The New Journey

醒来的时候，维拉发现自己躺在一张木质单人床上，周围是各种瓶瓶罐罐，装满着各种颜色的液体，而她躺在这些噗嘟噗嘟冒着气的罐子中间，像极了大学里那些做实验晚归不得而留宿仪器间的理科专业学生。

“Oh, you are awake.”一个胖胖的老的眼窝深陷的白披肩发老人站在她旁边，随即处变不惊地递给她一个瓶子，“Drink it, you'll be fine. I am coming to inform the Knight Leonardo.”

维拉有些恍惚的接过瓶子。

那是Gaius吧……传说中梅林的老师和引路人。穿着永远不变的黄色拼花直长缀，胸前是一个个圆饼铜片一般的扣子。一直到她那个时代还在流行的波西米亚民族风，在Gaius身上表现的淋漓尽致。

最后的一瞬间，她很恍惚，只记得她愤怒却专注，只想找到一把合适的武器去了结那个踩碎她骑士梦当众让她骑虎难下的作弊者。等她清醒一些的时候看到了手里本应断裂至剑柄的短剑，而她骑在那个小人身上，眼神通红恍若厉鬼。

维拉的头忍不住一阵阵发晕，喝了口Gaius调制的鼠尾草安神汁舒服多了。

然而她头靠在枕头上安静没多久，就听见门被粗暴的推开，Leonardo骑士那张人至中年却英气不减的脸立马凑到他身边。Leonardo激动的握着维拉的手，语无轮次地说起话来。维拉强忍着瞌睡，歪着脑袋听了好几遍才明白是这么个意思。

胜利是维拉的，但由于她隐瞒自己的女性身份让守旧的Uther暴跳如雷，又加上她女性的身份让一群骑士备觉受辱，因而推波助澜之下她的骑士封号是彻底别想了。

然而被维拉剑术折服的Prince Arthur起了惜才之心主动提出要让维拉加入骑士营训练，让维拉的一身武艺不至于被家务琐事荒废。

同为女人的Lady Morgana也起了兔死狐悲之感主动提出让维拉做自己的贴身保镖，让维拉能从一个servant girl（低等下人）变成security maid。

于是姐弟俩一拍即合，Leonardo此时又顺势提出维拉还颇通厨艺，隐约指出城中火爆的杂粮煎饼最初是维拉所创，说的Uther终于有些动容，遂答应了Arthur和Morgana的请求。

“I know it's unfair to you, but your day will come.”Leonardo临走前，对维拉说了句鼓励的话。

而另一边，一个年轻人也走在前往Camelot城堡的路上，向着这个房间走来。

\---

维拉在Gaius的实验室兼病房里赖了自打到Camelot之后最舒服的一个星期，期间Arthur和Morgana都来探望她，惊得她差点按照东方的礼节三叩九拜一下显的不失礼，还好反应过来毕竟这是西夷大陆繁文缛节的虚礼并不讲究那么多。

养好伤之后，维拉就找了Leonardo骑士，把她之前发明的给自己训练用的工具借着Leonardo骑士的名义献给亚瑟，卖个老师人情，也好在骑士营稳固自己的地位，让自己的女人身份不会过于尴尬。

于是当维拉拖着一堆动滑轮定滑轮还有木板去练武场的时候，正训练的骑士们纷纷侧目。

然后维拉热情洋溢的用英文蹩脚粗浅得对亚瑟解释，这个用定滑轮拉绳传动的活动标靶可以控制速度，提高训练效率，不用活人冒着生命危险举起盾牌抵挡技艺不精骑士的飞镖；还有她自制的哑铃和臂力器（当初找铁匠打弹簧的时候又蹩脚的解释了一下弹簧是什么）等新鲜玩意儿。亚瑟慢慢理解了之后顿时对Leonardo骑士惊为天人，本来人到中年已经快要混吃等死等养老的Leonardo骑士又被擢升委以大任，而维拉的地位也随之水涨船高。当臂力器被亚瑟找人加件打造给每位骑士发了一个的时候，骑士们都忘了维拉是个没把的小姑娘了，而是当个难得的人才对待。

而Lady Morgana这边，维拉则是教了许多甜点饮品的做法给她的贴身女佣Gwen。此时正值暑天，维拉用葡萄、蓝莓等西方多见的水果榨汁放入井水冰镇，配着糕点让Gwen端上来，倒是意外让频频失眠的Morgana小姐睡了个极其安稳的午觉。Morgana大为欢欣，准许维拉只在重大场合随侍左右，并且赏了维拉一套骑手服，表明了自己默许维拉训练的态度。维拉看着日后那个谋权篡位弑父杀弟的邪恶女人此时像个纯真的孩子一般，心中感慨万千。

维拉想起在Camelot第一次见Lady Morgana的时候，那个时候她还不知道眼前那位头发黑亮蜷绕妖娆，皮肤白皙透亮妩媚，眼眸里藏着一抹高贵典雅灰的女人，就是Morgana。

那时她穿着一件玫紫色的薄纱透视礼服，身材修长瘦削而胸部丰盈如水，只轻轻一眯眼，便是Camelot半个骑士营梦中情人的形象，饱满鲜艳的红唇对你露齿一笑，便是Camelot另外半个骑士营心中女神的再现。

Morgana那宛如黑豹狡黠的美感，让任何一个凝视她双眼的人，都会情不自禁的身体酥麻半边。再加上这样高贵美艳的女人，经常做些接济穷人为好人出头的善事，使得Morgana艳名远扬，想求娶却自卑的王公贵族数不胜数。只有在国宴的时候，在这个女人面前低下一贯高昂的脑袋，亲吻她的指尖倾诉爱慕敬意。

\---

当讨好了两头的上司之后，维拉总算是松了口气，可以安下心来研究决赛那天发生在自己身上的怪事了。

正当她打算去找Gaius请教一二的时候，在Gaius那间乱七八糟的实验室一样的小房间，看到了梅林。

那时的梅林还很年轻，也是一头黑发，眼睛湛蓝，像是所有十七岁的小伙子一样，长手长脚也笨手笨脚。他穿着一件蓝色的亚麻布短袖，套一件棕黄色的开衫，脖子上系着一块红方巾，透露着一股年轻人的朝气。

当维拉看见朝思暮想的偶像就这样站在自己面前的时候，整个人都呆滞了。直到梅林在她面前晃晃手问，“Hello？”她才反应过来自己的失态。尴尬的咳了一声跑开了。

而梅林目送穿着一身男人样的劲装，满头金发也被剪的短短的小女孩跑开的背影，心里也种下了好奇的种子。

\---

虽然第二届骑士选拔大会堪称是Uther上任以来经历过的最尴尬的事情，冠军沦为女佣，亚军因为作弊押入大牢，季军捡了个大便宜。但Uther依然给足了这个季军面子。为了庆贺这次选拔大会的结束暨骑士册封仪式，Uther设宴邀请了鼎鼎有名的女歌唱家Madam Helen助兴。

维拉知道Madam Helen早被袭击，在Camelot里的这个其实是会魔法的想杀了Uther报仇雪恨的德鲁伊老女人。所以宴会之上她特意带了两团棉花，等海伦夫人演唱死亡之曲的时候好塞住耳朵。

至于为什么不出头？那是因为自有梅林出手解救，救了亚瑟的性命，被封为亚瑟的男仆，开启后世一段佳话。

所以这个对整个王公贵族来说惊心动魄的夜晚，在她看来反而平淡无奇。

她更在意的是，为何她装睡之际正好握在手中的一块糕点，没有被死亡之歌的作用力影响而腐烂，依旧完好甚至看起来还更新鲜。好像是怕糕点腐烂在手里会很恶心，她似乎一直无意识的在抵抗着什么。

或许找Gaius这件事情，愈发变得刻不容缓了。


	6. Magic and Science

在中世纪，魔法更像是科学的一种变体。普通人可以借助一些无法用科学解释的称之为咒语的发音转换念力，通过长久的练习，学会这种看似不可思议的技术。

然而强大的巫师都是通过血缘传递着这股力量，在他们还没有意识到这是魔法的时候，魔法就已经在他们身上苏醒了。

Merlin可以靠意念移动物品。

Morgana的噩梦其实是对未来的预言。

Mordred天生就能不开口把信息通过心灵传递给他人。

那么她，Vilar Monterous，其实是个叫做张维拉的21世纪的普通人，按理说肯定跟这些东西没多大关系。她好歹也是买饮料从没中过再来一瓶，考试如果不好好准备就会挂的那种运气很少甚至不好的人。她实在是有些难以接受魔法这种玄学的东西会在自己身上凸显。

所以维拉打算找Gaius问一问，这到底算是什么。据她所知，Gaius就是剩下的为数不多的通过练习而掌握魔法的普通人。如果不是Uther焚书坑儒般灭绝魔法的行为，恐怕至今都会延续这种神奇的力量并最终回归科学。维拉忍不住想起丹·布朗写的那本《失落的秘符》，里面的女主角用各种先进的科学技术去探测灵魂的重量，意念强度这些神奇的问题，而她却如今却有机会面对面接触这些事物。如果不是使用魔法就会招致杀身之祸，维拉肯定会自己好好摸索一二。

\---

Gaius对这次没有预约的拜访并没有感到吃惊。因为骑士训练总会有磕伤碰伤，都会找他开个莫特拉鼬鼠汁回去。

见到了Gaius，维拉不知该如何开口，索性拉了窗帘，单刀直入地问道，“Do you know something about magic? I need some help.”

Gaius本来心头一跳，这么大逆不道的谈论魔法万一被别人发现了岂不是惹来杀身之祸，但维拉后面那句话又让他心软了。毕竟对方也只是个十五岁的小女孩，掀不出什么花样，说不定是真的遇上了什么和魔法牵扯搞不定的事情。

于是他放柔了声音，“If you can, tell me the whole story.”

Gaius在一堆厚重典籍中穿梭寻找，戴着他那副厚如啤酒瓶底的圆片大眼睛细细查看。英文古书虽是手写，却依然用了流行至今的“首字下沉，首行上浮”原则，夸张的彩墨金粉哥特体与其中栩栩如生的插图看的维拉十分满足。来这里也有三年多了，一开始也想凭借对历史的理解做一番大事，可却发现在这个地方让自己生活的稍微好一点都很艰难。卢梭说人生而自由，却无往不在枷锁之中。她连一开始的自由都花了三年的时间去争取。人与人之间等级的森严，威胁如达摩特里斯之剑始终高悬头顶。知道零星的历史传说对她来说反而是一种负担，她无力改变，却心知肚明。这种活得太透彻的痛苦在她生活中已然体现过很多遍。

就像这次，她宁愿发生在她身上的只是巧合而已。更强的能力意味着更强的责任，原先的雄心壮志早就被生活磨平。人都说她少年得意，也笑她不自量力。而她想要的只是活下去，活得久一点，活得长一点就好了。

维拉看着Gaius面前越积越厚的书，他脸上越皱越深的眉头，心里情绪也难免受到波动。

良久，Gaius只是说了句。“It's weird.”

魔法以念力作为动力进行支撑，在有些地方，也被称之为原力、信仰之力。人们通过锤炼自己的意志获得念力，以咒语作为媒介和旧教诸神或是龙族之类的强大存在沟通获取力量。而从维拉身上觉醒的某些力量来看，她似乎不用经过咒语这一与天地沟通的媒介，就能自如的转换成力量。

这样，很强大，也很危险。Gaius忍不住皱了皱眉，还是把自己根据丰富阅历推测的真相告诉了维拉。

当天晚上，由于稀薄的魔法才能，Gaius要过很久才会做一次预言梦。而在那种阔别许久的梦境中，他梦见一个非德鲁伊出身的强大女巫，让整个Camelot动荡不安最后甚至害死了Uther。

他已然是耄耋之年，那天他从梦中醒来，久久不能入眠。

还好，他仅存的咒语书已经给了梅林，没有给那个孩子。

\---

作为一个来自21世纪的现代人，维拉对魔法其实比一般普通人更难接受。Gaius自从那次会面之后不知为何对她变得很冷淡，Camelot虽然有图书馆，但是里面的魔法书记全被Uther一本不留的焚烧殆尽，仅存的又留在不知为何对她有所防范的Gaius的小屋里，于是她只能不惜以自己的生命作为代价进行孤独的研究。

通过每晚对自己身体的一次次试错，维拉越来越觉得魔法真的像是一种玄学的科学。它也一样遵循着能量和物质守恒定理。她通过每晚榨干自己的精神的练习，魔法也像是肌肉一样通过锻炼逐渐变的强大。能从一开始让杯子颤抖变成让杯子随着她的手缓缓移动。但她没办法让杯子里无中生有变出水来，但却可以通过凝结空气中的水蒸气而产生水。同样，她不能让一个生物的雕塑变成活的实体存在，而必须要把别的生物的生命力赋予其中让它行动。

有些以前想不通的事情也逐渐清晰起来，比如炼金术和预言梦。

在高中文科的化学课上，老师只是很粗浅的介绍了活跃的金属可以置换出不活跃的金属，魔法可以将念力作为一种催化剂，在遵循科学法则的基础上加速这一转化。而预言梦大概就是使人脑成了一面镜子，呈现将不同时间维度的映射镜像。可能是未来也可能是平行时空。之所以会以梦作为媒介，大概是因为人清醒的时候有太多杂念，使得镜面变得不清晰吧……

而在中古世纪，虽然维拉能查阅到一些科学方面的记载，但是那时候的人们对于自然界的认识依然停留在Earth，Fire，Air，Water四种物质而非元素上面，对她的参考意义实在一般。

维拉忽然很后悔高中学的是文科，科学的熏陶太少，使得她依然有一肚子的疑问不说，还不能利用一下已证明的科学法则发展魔法能力。她只能用中文偷偷记录下自己的心得见解然后小心翼翼地藏好。

\---

虽然维拉是个运气不怎么样的人，人家穿越都是穿越到熟悉的朝代找到熟悉的领域开了金手指一路走向人生巅峰，但不得不承认她确实是个少有的聪明人。很快，维拉借助着魔法，自己做了很多方便实用的“现代”玩意儿。

比如维拉一直用不惯中世纪的鹅毛蘸水笔，后来歪果仁们由德国佬牵头，发明了圆珠笔造福了整个欧洲大陆。记得维拉当年走学校项目去伦敦玩的时候，发现不论是哪家店，永远的圆珠笔，水笔这种由于天朝久久不能制造滚珠而大为流行的方便玩意儿，根本找不到。

于是维拉仿造着后世某光平价自来水软笔的构造，取了一块废铁边角料用魔法使之成为中空细管，再去厨房顺手拿了点又硬又结实的羊毛作为笔刷能渡出墨水。等以后有机会斩狼杀怪再换高级点的毛吧。维拉叹息了一声想，这好歹也算是个羊毫笔了。不是维拉不愿做后世更现代的水笔，而是那些笔中大多是油墨，带有一定黏稠度，最后还用一层透明油质封存，取材制造和循环使用甚不方便。有了软笔，维拉原先那不能入眼的圆体终于有了明显进步。

还有纸张及纸巾。中世纪书写根本就用的就是“香气扑鼻”的羊皮纸，上厕所也是一把稻草解决。维拉之前很舍不得把自己两件衣服剪了裁成小块用。还好她现在年纪尚小还没来癸水。西方处理大多都是用棉条，中世纪的妇女们沿袭着古希腊少女的作风，都是一根布条缠上细木棍直接捅进in道之中，维拉现在打算用魔法将棉花高密度压缩，再用细纱布包裹起来，仿造后世某洁知名产品的做法。这也算是入乡随俗。以前她用东方惯用的小平片的时候到了日子总是腹痛难忍，幸亏后面也学西方人用起了棉条身上才舒爽一二。

一样特殊的东西只有人人都用才能不会特殊。维拉知道如果自己太过异类，就算自己不会魔法也会被怀疑是个德鲁伊。索性她乔装打扮将一些日用品的小发明变成普通人也能做的配方（横竖也是废点人工罢了），学着古人的智慧做法，将配方迅速地以高价卖给许多不同的商人。等到各个商人以为秘宝公开售卖的时候发现并非一家独大，要找那个卖配方的不起眼的小伙子打官司的时候维拉早就石沉大海无影无踪。都不得不道声晦气联手做起生意来，等又过了几个月，热爱商业好学的圈外西方商人早就也把那些制作方法研究了七七八八，甚至还为了满足皇室需要开拓了更好更优质的材料。因而物品的价格也从刚开始的普通百姓不能接受过渡到平价实惠版本和珍稀材料高贵版本两个阶段。维拉心里大乐，每回购进实惠版本都用魔法升级一番，倒也省了不少事。这时候就愈发感受到大学学商科的好处来。


	7. Morgana is not Born like Evil

相比于三年来不是在生活中操练，就是被生活操练的维拉，Gwen的小日子可谓是顺风顺水。

作为Lady Morgana最为器重的贴身女仆，有点像中国古代家族大小姐的大丫鬟一样，拿着高俸禄，地位在仆人当中也显得超然一些。加上这几年Morgana体恤自己人，也赏了她不少好东西，她自己也上进，天天耳濡目染学了贵族小姐那一套，因而在骑士当中也颇具艳名。

比如Lancelot。

那天她不过是弯弯嘴角极甜地对这位新晋骑士一笑，对方竟看呆了眼，英挺俊秀的浓眉下两只蓝汪汪的眼睛就那样定定看着她。Gwen心里觉得好笑，却并不讨厌。

谁会讨厌被别人喜欢的感觉呢，除了……Gwen不易察觉的皱皱眉，看向坐在角落里安安静静一个人站着的维拉。

她总是那样，看着对谁都平易近人，可骨子里却极冷漠，看似对谁都在乎，其实对谁都不在乎。

可偏偏Morgana还那么在乎她！

自己辛辛苦苦每天早上为Morgana采摘花园里最娇嫩的花朵，却比不上那个粗俗得连话都说不利索的丫头送的糟蹋水果的玩意儿。明明她Gwen才是最了解Morgana喜好的那个！

就连Arthur也是。

以前她总能“不经意”的撞见在等Morgana的亚瑟，每次都会对她微微一笑，是暴戾王子难得的温柔似海，可现在更多时间，她看见的是迫不及待找维拉切磋剑术兴奋得像毛头小子的亚瑟。

最可气的是，前几天，这个不知好歹的粗野丫头居然不知天高地厚地警告她，小心Morgana。

那天她大概用了全身的意志力来抑制自己不要动手打一个根本打不过的人。

她冷冷地看了维拉一眼，“Don't be a see you next Tuesday.(cu*nt).”丢下一脸茫然不解其意的维拉就走了。

\---

Lady Morgana其实是前朝将军的女儿，将军远征沙场之际其夫人为其诞下一女，谁料将军再没回来，为保卫国家马革裹尸，只留下一双孤儿寡母。后Morgana的母亲许是思念亡夫，本就身体娇弱，之后竟一蹶不振也随亡夫去了。年幼的Morgana彻底沦为孤儿。King Uther感将军忠义，遂认无父无母孤苦伶仃的Morgana为义女，以皇室公主之礼养大。

父母双亡的时候Morgana年纪还很小，对父母的印象都很浅薄。所以后来只知道那个不苟言笑凶巴巴的叔叔成了自己的爸爸，那个调皮捣蛋的混世魔王成了自己的弟弟。

但不可否认的是，虽然Uther残虐杀伐无数，Arthur暴戾玩世不恭，这两个男人都对她极好。

今天是她二十岁的生日。

她虽然比一般孩子要早熟，但仍掩不住少女心性。她早早召来Gwen和她一起挑选最能凸显身材的裹胸，最能魅惑众生的礼服长裙，最能画龙点睛的首饰。

当Morgana收拾妥当之后，对着等身落地镜转了个圈，问Gwen，“How do I look?”

"Perfect." Gwen言简意赅地给出Morgana最想听到的答案。

“It's time to hunt. ”Morgana微笑着挽着Gwen的手，款款走出房间门口。

维拉早就在门口侍立多时，心中对女人打扮耗费时间的行为虽表示理解，可另一方面实在是无聊透顶，索性靠着墙根微微闭眼。

所以当Morgana盛装出门的时候，看见的是一个高挺的金发少女，穿着利落的骑手服，慵懒的靠着墙，狭长英挺的远山浓眉下，是密而蜷曲如扇的睫毛；鼻梁虽不似常人一般英挺（欧洲的鹰钩鼻你们懂得），却掩盖了五官的凌厉；她的唇微抿，娇嫩的豆沙色像极了花园里的玫瑰花瓣。阳光透过窗棂，映照着维拉五官上细小的绒毛。

Morgana和维拉接触不多，平时见到是也多是沉默寡言，说话总不是很自然（中式英语遗毒不轻）的维拉。看着在阳光下打盹的维拉，不同往日笔挺笔挺的站姿，缺少了刻意，这样的维拉，本身内在的慵懒随性之美被展现出来，Morgana顿时有种错觉，仿佛这样的维拉，才是真正的那个她。

恍然间，竟有些心动。

最后还是Gwen的一声咳嗽把睡着和发呆的两人唤醒。

维拉还没来得及和周公说再见，就看见面前是雍容华贵却难掩性感风韵的Morgana和一旁端庄肃立的Gwen，吓得她赶紧站好低头，想着惨了惨了。

维拉原先本身是个口才极好的人，奈何中英语之间始终隔成山，加上她学的是现代英语，应付古英语的吃力可想而知。硬生生一个话痨变成一个惜字如金的人，她自己憋屈，别人看她也不免觉得憋屈。

就比如这次，正当她纠结该说“I am so sorry”还是“I should apologize……”的时候，Morgana已经轻移莲步，给了她一个极具风情的背影。“Follow us.”

\---

热闹是他们的，我什么也没有。

维拉看着宴席上觥筹交错的众人，脑子不自觉的飘出朱自清的《荷塘月色》。

她静静看着Morgana如翩跹彩蝶，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。王公贵族的眼睛恨不得长在她身上一般，一旁的Gwen也被那些热切的眼睛扫了个遍。

维拉安安静静地站在角落，注视着来往的人群，寻找着概率极小的杀气。西方的宴会是真正的“与民同乐”，上至国王，下至马夫，所有的人都坐着一个大厅，只不过靠大厅中的位置来决定高低罢了。比如Gwen就同Morgana站在上位，自己就尴尬地站在王室与下人交界处。

她觉得好讽刺。自己辛苦那么久，最后落到的却是为一个弑父残弟的祸水保驾护航。她淡淡地扫过Morgana那张倾国倾城的容颜，其女如此，想必其母定时惊为天人吧。难怪Uther忍不住诱惑，连兄弟的老婆都敢下手。

维拉摇摇脑袋，把这些乱七八糟的思绪清除出去。自己要做的是安稳的活下来，在暗中改变就好了，而不是成为挑起矛盾的导火索，成为漩涡的中心。Morgana现在也不能出事，所以维拉定定心神，继续在角落里恪尽职守。

Morgana透过人群远远看了沉静的维拉一眼，心里忍不住细细思量，怎么自己这么久都没注意到这个女孩子的独特呢？身旁的Gwen忽有所感，发现Morgana的视线所及之处，心里的刺痛又多了一分。

\---

其乐融融的宴会忽然出现了一丝骚动。

维拉有些狼狈地被一个来Camelot做客的异国王子拉住手腕，她使劲挣脱之下没留神，把人家王子的手指给弄折了。那王子怒气冲冲地对周围人说他不过是听说这个站在角落里的人剑术远胜于他，想过来试试真假，没想到却被如此对待。

“She needs sacrifice her hand to remove her guilt.”那位王子满脸怨毒地盯着维拉的眼，愤恨地说。维拉虽然依然面无表情地镇定，却不自觉的左手紧紧包裹住右手抑制颤抖。

自己是被人算计了。哪有那么凑巧这个八杆子打不着的自己连国土名字都没听过的王子知道她剑术高明？要知道Uther对她的身份极为厌恶，私底下都不允许别人议论，而她也心里明白树大招风，就连练武场上都保存一二分底牌，平时更是为人低调，老百姓知道的那场选拔大会的版本也在Uther的引导下换了是Lancelot胜出的那个版本。

能轻易告诉这位王子她剑术高超还能刺伤王子们骄傲的自尊心的，难道是……？

她的目光看向同为王子的Arthur和今早得罪的Morgana，内心惊疑不定。

她只能将手努力的藏起来，却连辩白的话都难以说出。

该死的语言障碍。维拉心里叹气。这个年代连本词典都没有，看起来她是在这呆了好几年，实则进益非常有限。

“Vilar, say sorry to Prince Eden. You always can't cotrol your force.”忽然Morgana走了过来，人群自动为她让开一条道。

维拉低着头，对着那个坐在地上撒娇耍泼的所谓Prince Eden王子说，“I'm sorry , I am not propose to do that.”

Eden王子犹不解气，见维拉服软，更是变本加厉，“Your apologize means nothing to me，only cut one of your hands is the way.”

维拉虽然依然站着，腿却忍不住开始有些发软。作为一个二十一世纪过来的现代人，她对这种原始野蛮的同态复仇其实充满了反感。但在这个时代，这种行为确实不为过。

甚至周围人都觉得只要她的一只手都太便宜她了。

“She is my security maid, it is me to decide her life.”忽然Morgana坚定不移的声音响起，“To be honest，Prince Eden, it's you fence my maid at first. Moreover, don't you think it's a shame that your finger hurts just because my maid try to escape your hands?”

周围的人开始哄堂大笑，Eden王子脸上也忍不住红一阵白一阵的。他恨恨起身，恼羞成怒地瞪了一眼不失礼貌微笑看他，眼中却充满嘲讽的Morgana，忿忿不平地离去。

维拉这才抬头，小心翼翼地看着Morgana。

Morgana对她浅浅一笑，握着她的手，轻轻在她耳边说，“You are my maid, I will protect you.”拍拍她的肩膀，继续和王公贵族谈笑风生去了。

维拉有些愣愣地在原地发呆，眼眶情不自禁一热。

她来这里这么久，尽力投靠每一个传说中说是正义的人，用自己的能力去交换他们的帮助。对传说中邪恶的人尽量能躲则躲，有意讨好也是刻意为之的。可是当她危难的时候，她曾暗中大力帮助过的Leonardo骑士握着酒杯沉默不语，以为是好人的Gaius远远相避，Merlin站在Arthur身旁明哲保身，就连她将厨艺倾囊相授的Gwen也是用一种遗憾的目光远远看着她表示爱莫能助。

唯独是她有意逃开的Morgana，选择了站在她身边。告诉她，不要怕，她保护她。

维拉紧咬着双唇，还是没能把眼泪逼回去，洒出来一滴。


	8. The Dragon's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欲避因果反成因果

Camelot入秋以来，虽气温变化不大，然每天早上都带着隐隐一股雾蒙蒙的寒气，钻到每个早起的人的袖口里。

Merlin忍不住搓搓手，瑟缩着肩膀走在郊外的树林里摘蘑菇。

要不是Arthur忽然心血来潮想吃蘑菇山菌，自己也不至于受这份罪。Merlin一边默默腹诽亚瑟的任性，一边还是蜷缩着身子搜寻地上鲜嫩肥美的蘑菇，不漏过一丝角落。

雾霭重重，只能看见十米以内的景象，他也不知道自己走到了哪里。然后在一片白雾之中，他听见了粗重的喘息声。

还有金属摩在石头上难听的“吱啦”声。

他捶捶腰抬起头，看见一双大如拳头的黄眼睛正瞪着他，瞳孔直竖。

那一刻Merlin脑子里是空白的，他呆愣地看着那个长着鹰头狮身有翼怪物，踉跄后退了一步，最后忍不住玩命狂奔。

巨兽向天一声尖啸，凄厉非凡，收起翅膀缩拢身子朝奔去Merlin。树林中它的翅膀擦过，树枝折断的脆响与趾爪摩擦地面的声音交相辉印，听的人耳目贲张。

Merlin绝望地跑着，巨兽的速度太快，还没等他酝酿出可以对付的咒语，说不定就会被撕碎了。分神之际，他没留意脚下一块突出的尖石，噗通摔倒在地上。

他趴在地上看着巨兽步步逼近，耳边轰鸣一片，不知道是自己紊乱的心跳还是巨兽浓重的喘息。

\---

维拉自上次事件过后，本来就沉默的她显得更加沉默。像是完全把自己封闭在了自己的世界里。

这就跟一个地道的外国人好不容易有点现代中文基础，却要天天和文言文打交道的感觉。维拉三年沉迷训练的时候还并没有如此痛苦，可此时却无法抑制地感受到语言不通的阵阵憋屈。

于是她今早起了个大早，带上自己心爱的重剑，打算到树林里空无一人的地方跟剑谈谈自己的心事。

当她酣畅淋漓耍完一套攻击动作的时候，忽然听到树林之中的异响。

习武之人身体素质提高，听力方面也确实会有所增益，更何况维拉身上的魔法又觉醒，无形之中让她似乎也变得敏感不少，她本来不想理会这种预示着不好的事情，好奇心有时候会害死猫。

可异响越来越近，随着太阳升起，雾霭渐渐变薄，视线可以看得更远，她忽然看见了有件的蓝短褂一闪而过，其上的红三角巾异常熟悉。

维拉忍不住拔剑狂奔。

\---

正当Merlin瘫在地上无法动弹，期待奇迹的时候，奇迹真的眷顾了这位天命之子。

电光石火之间，他看见一条金色马尾闪过，随之是一道银光。鹰头狮身有翼兽外表覆盖着一层坚硬的角质壳，寻常利器难以损它分毫。

维拉的重击不过是使它倒退一步，减缓了进攻步伐而已。它不慌不忙得看着这两个囊中之物，势在必得放缓步伐围着他们打转，寻找着最佳的进攻角度。

维拉举剑相迎，冰冷的眼眸充斥着战意。Leoardo骑士和Arthur都教过她，输人不输阵的道理。

虽然她无比清楚双方实力悬殊。

就在这时，她想起以前看古人的异闻奇谭，说是壮士杀虎，不是直接相扑，而是诱其飞扑，壮士跪地以利器，刺其腹中，顺其扑腾之势，开膛剖腹。

这种巨兽希望它也腹部柔软吧。

她挽了个剑花，挑衅地看着那双黄蹬蹬的眼珠，故意在头顶放了空门，请君入瓮。

等得心急的鹰狮果然终于按捺不住，在狭窄的树林中也张开双翅朝维拉扑过去。

维拉等的就是这一刻。

她双膝跪地，高举剑芒，打算刺穿鹰狮的腹部。

可是她没想到，鹰狮的腹部居然也覆盖着一层角质，锐利剑芒划过角质传出刺耳的摩擦声。只有被尾巴盖着的那小小一块，没有被角质覆盖。

那是……维拉忍不住心里汗颜了下。

远处观战的Merlin不知为何感到一丝淡淡的忧伤。

维拉见此法无效，只能迅速转身面对鹰狮。谁料鹰狮的翅膀实在太大，竟被树枝挂住了。此时正在费力挣脱。

维拉抓住这个时机，眼见鹰狮快要用蛮力挣脱开，急忙将自己的生命力注入那些树枝之中，将鹰狮牢牢缠住。然后对着Merlin吼了一声“Run”，就打算急急奔回城堡。

Merlin一路沉默，快到城堡的时候，Merlin一把拉住维拉，死死盯着她说，“You can use magic, can't you? The branches……”

维拉这才后知后觉的发现，自己危急时刻一心想着脱身，居然忍不住用了魔法。她本以为自己可以绕开说咒语的天赋足够隐秘，没想到力量的波动还是被同能使用魔法的Merlin发现了。

维拉苦笑地回答，“Yes. So you want to report it to KIng Uther? To sentence and kill my life?”

Merlin不假思索地摇了摇头，“Of course not, you saved my life.”

“And you also can use magic, right?”维拉轻描淡写地说道。

Merlin内心巨震，Gaius提醒过他，要小心那个叫做Vilar Monterous的女佣，他仔细追问，也没有得到更多信息。往日细细接触，也觉得对方不过是一个沉默寡言却剑术高超的少女。

更何况这次还救了他的命。

但他实在想不到，自己的秘密是如何被发现的。

维拉轻笑，“Don't worry. Now that you know my secret and so do I, so we can make a deal. You will be a outstanding wizard one day. I really know something but can't tell you the reason.”然后就留下一道寂寥的背影离去了。

Gaius对她的忌惮，她虽不知为何，但还是能隐隐感觉到的。

她抬头望向天空，虽然此时天已大亮，但是她还是觉得冷。她想起家乡的秋天，是有中秋节和父母的。

但在这里，她只有自己。

\---

Merlin告诉Gaius今早发生的一切。Gaius沉默了一会，“If she is really kind, why she was at that place, at that time, so accidentally ?”

“But she also doesn't have the capability to call the Engle lion.”

“Be careful, Merlin. I don't trust her, you know.”

Merlin对Gaius的描述和自己心中Vilar的印象实在是矛盾得让她无法入睡。尤其是最后Vilar忧伤寂寥的那一眼，不知为何看得他心中空落落的。

Vilar最后那句话也让他十分好奇。

多种因素作用下，他悄悄起身，带着火把去了地牢找龙。

\---

维拉这几天总是睡得极不安稳。随着月亮越变越圆，她辗转反侧紧闭双眼。

却毫无睡意。

终于她意识到，她实在是想不起父母清晰的样子了。只有模糊的眉眼，越努力去想，越是徒劳。

她努力把自己缩进被子里，像只猫一样蜷缩起身体，努力不让身体因为心的冰冷而失去温度。

就在这时，她听见耳边一阵叹息般的声音在念她的名字。

“Vilar……”

好不容易酝酿出的睡意又被冲散地一干二净。

她闭上眼，努力把那个声音驱散出去。

“Vilar……enter the gungeon.”

\---

溶洞里的地下水早已随着上层建筑人们的使用而日趋干涸。

龙活得太久了，上百年的时光对他而言不过是睁眼闭眼的消遣，可自从被关到这个暗无天日的地方之后，他发现时间变快了许多。哪怕再也看不见日升月降。

因为脚上的镣铐时刻提醒他这是对龙族的侮辱。

他匍匐在这个巨大溶洞的底层，与暗黑的岩壁融为一体，人类蝼蚁的火把光亮对他来说就像是一根小火柴一样。

他是在血与火之中诞生的，他看着那根小火柴逐渐走近，眯了眯眼。

那根小火柴在悬崖边不动了。

“I am Vilar Monterous.”

\---

原来沉默也能一望无际。

维拉有些困倦，她静静盘腿坐在溶洞之中，等着龙。

如果龙能把她送回去就好了……她在心里这样想着。虽然龙族确实魔法强大，但维拉知道希望渺茫。

她看着火光在岩壁上一闪一闪，影影绰绰，忍不住微微闭眼，脑袋一点一点低下去。

龙看着那根小火柴的面容，虽然她有着一头金色长发，他却清楚地认识到那个火柴棍跟所有的火柴棍都不一样。龙对于血统的敏感和对火是一样的。

他朝那个火柴棍吐了口气，“Wake up, young girl.”

维拉只听见模模糊糊像是叹息般的声音，却分辨不出那是什么意思，反而睡的更沉。龙有些无奈地听着这个小火柴棍均匀的呼吸声，再次喷了口炙热的龙息。

维拉正不知梦到什么，摇了摇脑袋：“我再睡五分钟就起来点到。”

\---

维拉醒来的时候，龙用眼睛瞪着她，总算醒了啊。

维拉晃了晃脑袋，墙上的火把还没熄灭，应该自己没睡多久吧。

龙懒懒扫她一眼，那是我刚吐上去的。

维拉一惊，磕磕巴巴地说，“What？Why……”为什么她现在明明听见的是含含混混的巨兽的喘息声，却能无比准确地理解到对方的意思，像是省略了语言而是直接进行了思想的传递。

收声。龙有些愠怒地看着她，我想叫醒你的时候，你嘟囔了奇怪的音节。为了理解那些音节把你叫醒，我不得不用这种办法。

“我记得龙不是这种小气巴巴的设定啊。”维拉用仗着龙听不懂，默默用中文吐槽。谁知马上被一股炙热的龙息喷翻到地上。

现在我也能理解你的语言了，你最好小心一点，小姑娘。龙冷冰冰地看着维拉，哦不对，是所有人。就像你听见我说话一样，只要对方想听，他们都能直接解读你的思想理解你的意思。只不过普通人都会自以为是的以为你说这跟他们一样的语言。

不过奇怪的是，你这种奇怪的单音节语言我只曾经听一位美丽的东方龙族使用过，可你只是个人类而已。

“那只能说明你看到了我的老乡。”维拉长舒了一口气，“Anyway，I should say thank you.”她也没想到居然能用魔法解决语言文化障碍这种事情。

原来你会英语啊……就是说的太差了。龙有些惋惜，可惜了我的魔法。

维拉忍不住扑哧一笑，尝试着龙说的那种新方法，嗯。英语不是我的母语罢了。因为说的不好，我总是无法解释一些误会，让我最近的生活不大好过。

龙又听到了那种无明显音调起伏的单音节，但这次他准确的得到了信息，也为自己的魔法高超得意了一下。然而维拉下一句话的信息量足够让龙今晚第一次认真起来。

我确实来自未来，是东方龙的传人，你有什么办法让我回去吗？

维拉说道“龙的传人”的时候，舌头也忍不住打了个突，但想到好歹是炎黄子孙，这点关系总能沾沾吧。

龙认真的盯着她，最后还是遗憾的摇摇头，或许传说中的‘塔’可以，但龙的速度还不能飞跃时空。

那如果知道未来的乱改历史会怎样。维拉憋了好久，终于把这个疑问抛出。

龙哈哈大笑，小姑娘你还是太天真。历史早在魔晶岩洞中映射好，任何改变因果的行为都会促成因果。就算你打算把Arthur杀了，你绝不可能做到，因为他不是死于你手。就算你真的能把Arthur杀了，那也只能说明他不是那个真正的Arthur。

维拉想到了俄狄浦斯*，沉默了。

Avalon的一个妖精拥有知道所有事情的能力，但是这种能力并没有让她得到幸福。背负着历史前行会让人一往无前，但背负着未来会让人无所适从。龙警告维拉, 安分做好你自己就好了，小姑娘。正如我知道会被囚禁是我的宿命，但终有一天我会被解放。

你就没有挣扎过吗？维拉忍不住问道。

龙沉默了好久，才说，no。

Never？

Yes。

维拉走的时候，他们都知道对方说了谎话。

[俄狄浦斯]: 古希腊传说中弑父娶母的悲剧英雄。他的命运因为早被预言出来，被父亲扔到野外，谁知就是因为他父亲把他扔到外面他才会后来杀死父亲并无意娶了母亲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 期末审计似乎要改成院考了……这样我十二月的时候就要一个星期考八门了……超级惨，可能之后要复习会两周一更？


	9. The Dragon's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欲避因果反成因果

Camelot入秋以来，虽气温变化不大，然每天早上都带着隐隐一股雾蒙蒙的寒气，钻到每个早起的人的袖口里。

Merlin忍不住搓搓手，瑟缩着肩膀走在郊外的树林里摘蘑菇。

要不是Arthur忽然心血来潮想吃蘑菇山菌，自己也不至于受这份罪。Merlin一边默默腹诽亚瑟的任性，一边还是蜷缩着身子搜寻地上鲜嫩肥美的蘑菇，不漏过一丝角落。

雾霭重重，只能看见十米以内的景象，他也不知道自己走到了哪里。然后在一片白雾之中，他听见了粗重的喘息声。

还有金属摩在石头上难听的“吱啦”声。

他捶捶腰抬起头，看见一双大如拳头的黄眼睛正瞪着他，瞳孔直竖。

那一刻Merlin脑子里是空白的，他呆愣地看着那个长着鹰头狮身有翼怪物，踉跄后退了一步，最后忍不住玩命狂奔。

巨兽向天一声尖啸，凄厉非凡，收起翅膀缩拢身子朝奔去Merlin。树林中它的翅膀擦过，树枝折断的脆响与趾爪摩擦地面的声音交相辉印，听的人耳目贲张。

Merlin绝望地跑着，巨兽的速度太快，还没等他酝酿出可以对付的咒语，说不定就会被撕碎了。分神之际，他没留意脚下一块突出的尖石，噗通摔倒在地上。

他趴在地上看着巨兽步步逼近，耳边轰鸣一片，不知道是自己紊乱的心跳还是巨兽浓重的喘息。

\---

维拉自上次事件过后，本来就沉默的她显得更加沉默。像是完全把自己封闭在了自己的世界里。

这就跟一个地道的外国人好不容易有点现代中文基础，却要天天和文言文打交道的感觉。维拉三年沉迷训练的时候还并没有如此痛苦，可此时却无法抑制地感受到语言不通的阵阵憋屈。

于是她今早起了个大早，带上自己心爱的重剑，打算到树林里空无一人的地方跟剑谈谈自己的心事。

当她酣畅淋漓耍完一套攻击动作的时候，忽然听到树林之中的异响。

习武之人身体素质提高，听力方面也确实会有所增益，更何况维拉身上的魔法又觉醒，无形之中让她似乎也变得敏感不少，她本来不想理会这种预示着不好的事情，好奇心有时候会害死猫。

可异响越来越近，随着太阳升起，雾霭渐渐变薄，视线可以看得更远，她忽然看见了有件的蓝短褂一闪而过，其上的红三角巾异常熟悉。

维拉忍不住拔剑狂奔。

\---

正当Merlin瘫在地上无法动弹，期待奇迹的时候，奇迹真的眷顾了这位天命之子。

电光石火之间，他看见一条金色马尾闪过，随之是一道银光。鹰头狮身有翼兽外表覆盖着一层坚硬的角质壳，寻常利器难以损它分毫。

维拉的重击不过是使它倒退一步，减缓了进攻步伐而已。它不慌不忙得看着这两个囊中之物，势在必得放缓步伐围着他们打转，寻找着最佳的进攻角度。

维拉举剑相迎，冰冷的眼眸充斥着战意。Leoardo骑士和Arthur都教过她，输人不输阵的道理。

虽然她无比清楚双方实力悬殊。

就在这时，她想起以前看古人的异闻奇谭，说是壮士杀虎，不是直接相扑，而是诱其飞扑，壮士跪地以利器，刺其腹中，顺其扑腾之势，开膛剖腹。

这种巨兽希望它也腹部柔软吧。

她挽了个剑花，挑衅地看着那双黄蹬蹬的眼珠，故意在头顶放了空门，请君入瓮。

等得心急的鹰狮果然终于按捺不住，在狭窄的树林中也张开双翅朝维拉扑过去。

维拉等的就是这一刻。

她双膝跪地，高举剑芒，打算刺穿鹰狮的腹部。

可是她没想到，鹰狮的腹部居然也覆盖着一层角质，锐利剑芒划过角质传出刺耳的摩擦声。只有被尾巴盖着的那小小一块，没有被角质覆盖。

那是……维拉忍不住心里汗颜了下。

远处观战的Merlin不知为何感到一丝淡淡的忧伤。

维拉见此法无效，只能迅速转身面对鹰狮。谁料鹰狮的翅膀实在太大，竟被树枝挂住了。此时正在费力挣脱。

维拉抓住这个时机，眼见鹰狮快要用蛮力挣脱开，急忙将自己的生命力注入那些树枝之中，将鹰狮牢牢缠住。然后对着Merlin吼了一声“Run”，就打算急急奔回城堡。

Merlin一路沉默，快到城堡的时候，Merlin一把拉住维拉，死死盯着她说，“You can use magic, can't you? The branches……”

维拉这才后知后觉的发现，自己危急时刻一心想着脱身，居然忍不住用了魔法。她本以为自己可以绕开说咒语的天赋足够隐秘，没想到力量的波动还是被同能使用魔法的Merlin发现了。

维拉苦笑地回答，“Yes. So you want to report it to KIng Uther? To sentence and kill my life?”

Merlin不假思索地摇了摇头，“Of course not, you saved my life.”

“And you also can use magic, right?”维拉轻描淡写地说道。

Merlin内心巨震，Gaius提醒过他，要小心那个叫做Vilar Monterous的女佣，他仔细追问，也没有得到更多信息。往日细细接触，也觉得对方不过是一个沉默寡言却剑术高超的少女。

更何况这次还救了他的命。

但他实在想不到，自己的秘密是如何被发现的。

维拉轻笑，“Don't worry. Now that you know my secret and so do I, so we can make a deal. You will be a outstanding wizard one day. I really know something but can't tell you the reason.”然后就留下一道寂寥的背影离去了。

Gaius对她的忌惮，她虽不知为何，但还是能隐隐感觉到的。

她抬头望向天空，虽然此时天已大亮，但是她还是觉得冷。她想起家乡的秋天，是有中秋节和父母的。

但在这里，她只有自己。

\---

Merlin告诉Gaius今早发生的一切。Gaius沉默了一会，“If she is really kind, why she was at that place, at that time, so accidentally ?”

“But she also doesn't have the capability to call the Engle lion.”

“Be careful, Merlin. I don't trust her, you know.”

Merlin对Gaius的描述和自己心中Vilar的印象实在是矛盾得让她无法入睡。尤其是最后Vilar忧伤寂寥的那一眼，不知为何看得他心中空落落的。

Vilar最后那句话也让他十分好奇。

多种因素作用下，他悄悄起身，带着火把去了地牢找龙。

\---

维拉这几天总是睡得极不安稳。随着月亮越变越圆，她辗转反侧紧闭双眼。

却毫无睡意。

终于她意识到，她实在是想不起父母清晰的样子了。只有模糊的眉眼，越努力去想，越是徒劳。

她努力把自己缩进被子里，像只猫一样蜷缩起身体，努力不让身体因为心的冰冷而失去温度。

就在这时，她听见耳边一阵叹息般的声音在念她的名字。

“Vilar……”

好不容易酝酿出的睡意又被冲散地一干二净。

她闭上眼，努力把那个声音驱散出去。

“Vilar……enter the gungeon.”

\---

溶洞里的地下水早已随着上层建筑人们的使用而日趋干涸。

龙活得太久了，上百年的时光对他而言不过是睁眼闭眼的消遣，可自从被关到这个暗无天日的地方之后，他发现时间变快了许多。哪怕再也看不见日升月降。

因为脚上的镣铐时刻提醒他这是对龙族的侮辱。

他匍匐在这个巨大溶洞的底层，与暗黑的岩壁融为一体，人类蝼蚁的火把光亮对他来说就像是一根小火柴一样。

他是在血与火之中诞生的，他看着那根小火柴逐渐走近，眯了眯眼。

那根小火柴在悬崖边不动了。

“I am Vilar Monterous.”

\---

原来沉默也能一望无际。

维拉有些困倦，她静静盘腿坐在溶洞之中，等着龙。

如果龙能把她送回去就好了……她在心里这样想着。虽然龙族确实魔法强大，但维拉知道希望渺茫。

她看着火光在岩壁上一闪一闪，影影绰绰，忍不住微微闭眼，脑袋一点一点低下去。

龙看着那根小火柴的面容，虽然她有着一头金色长发，他却清楚地认识到那个火柴棍跟所有的火柴棍都不一样。龙对于血统的敏感和对火是一样的。

他朝那个火柴棍吐了口气，“Wake up, young girl.”

维拉只听见模模糊糊像是叹息般的声音，却分辨不出那是什么意思，反而睡的更沉。龙有些无奈地听着这个小火柴棍均匀的呼吸声，再次喷了口炙热的龙息。

维拉正不知梦到什么，摇了摇脑袋：“我再睡五分钟就起来点到。”

\---

维拉醒来的时候，龙用眼睛瞪着她，总算醒了啊。

维拉晃了晃脑袋，墙上的火把还没熄灭，应该自己没睡多久吧。

龙懒懒扫她一眼，那是我刚吐上去的。

维拉一惊，磕磕巴巴地说，“What？Why……”为什么她现在明明听见的是含含混混的巨兽的喘息声，却能无比准确地理解到对方的意思，像是省略了语言而是直接进行了思想的传递。

收声。龙有些愠怒地看着她，我想叫醒你的时候，你嘟囔了奇怪的音节。为了理解那些音节把你叫醒，我不得不用这种办法。

“我记得龙不是这种小气巴巴的设定啊。”维拉用仗着龙听不懂，默默用中文吐槽。谁知马上被一股炙热的龙息喷翻到地上。

现在我也能理解你的语言了，你最好小心一点，小姑娘。龙冷冰冰地看着维拉，哦不对，是所有人。就像你听见我说话一样，只要对方想听，他们都能直接解读你的思想理解你的意思。只不过普通人都会自以为是的以为你说这跟他们一样的语言。

不过奇怪的是，你这种奇怪的单音节语言我只曾经听一位美丽的东方龙族使用过，可你只是个人类而已。

“那只能说明你看到了我的老乡。”维拉长舒了一口气，“Anyway，I should say thank you.”她也没想到居然能用魔法解决语言文化障碍这种事情。

原来你会英语啊……就是说的太差了。龙有些惋惜，可惜了我的魔法。

维拉忍不住扑哧一笑，尝试着龙说的那种新方法，嗯。英语不是我的母语罢了。因为说的不好，我总是无法解释一些误会，让我最近的生活不大好过。

龙又听到了那种无明显音调起伏的单音节，但这次他准确的得到了信息，也为自己的魔法高超得意了一下。然而维拉下一句话的信息量足够让龙今晚第一次认真起来。

我确实来自未来，是东方龙的传人，你有什么办法让我回去吗？

维拉说道“龙的传人”的时候，舌头也忍不住打了个突，但想到好歹是炎黄子孙，这点关系总能沾沾吧。

龙认真的盯着她，最后还是遗憾的摇摇头，或许传说中的‘塔’可以，但龙的速度还不能飞跃时空。

那如果知道未来的乱改历史会怎样。维拉憋了好久，终于把这个疑问抛出。

龙哈哈大笑，小姑娘你还是太天真。历史早在魔晶岩洞中映射好，任何改变因果的行为都会促成因果。就算你打算把Arthur杀了，你绝不可能做到，因为他不是死于你手。就算你真的能把Arthur杀了，那也只能说明他不是那个真正的Arthur。

维拉想到了俄狄浦斯*，沉默了。

Avalon的一个妖精拥有知道所有事情的能力，但是这种能力并没有让她得到幸福。背负着历史前行会让人一往无前，但背负着未来会让人无所适从。龙警告维拉，安分做好你自己就好了，小姑娘。正如我知道会被囚禁是我的宿命，但终有一天我会被解放。

你就没有挣扎过吗？维拉忍不住问道。

龙沉默了好久，才说，no。

Never？

Yes。

维拉走的时候，他们都知道对方说了谎话。

[俄狄浦斯]: 古希腊传说中弑父娶母的悲剧英雄。他的命运因为早被预言出来，被父亲扔到野外，谁知就是因为他父亲把他扔到外面他才会后来杀死父亲并无意娶了母亲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 期末审计似乎要改成院考了……这样我十二月的时候就要一个星期考八门了……超级惨，可能之后要复习会两周一更？


	10. Chapter 8 Still Water Runs Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于水的波诡云谲

Leonardo骑士的尸体是在Camelot夜间火爆异常，白天却冷清无比的一条小巷子里找到的。

那是Camelot的酒吧一条街，被人发现的时候，Leonardo骑士穿着便服，抱着一个酒桶斜斜瘫倒，面色惨白，嘴唇泛青，他平日标志性的鬈发此时湿淋淋地披散在脑袋上，活像是被用过的拖把。如果不是因为今早亚瑟召他有公事，加上他倒下的位置离Camelot居民取水的龙头不远，恐怕还得过一段时间人们才会发现这位赫赫有名的骑士新宠的死尸。

\---

当Leonardo的尸体被Gaius和Merlin抬回城堡时，Uther震怒，他当着满朝文武无法掩饰自己的情绪，这不是一个骑士应有的下场，骑士应该死于战场。

虽然维拉本来心里还没放下宴会的事情，当看着早已全身冰凉的Leonardo骑士，什么怨恨都没有了，幼稚的小女孩终于想通了。

他们不过都是蝼蚁一具，在帝国浮沉。就算战功赫赫，没有显赫出身，又算什么煊赫。Leonardo骑士可以冒天下之大不韪教她剑术，却不能替她揍一个愚蠢的王子。

终归是当现代人太久了，以自我为中心太久了。她忍不住腿一软，“噗通”跪在Leonardo骑士身前，把脸埋在手掌中，牙齿咬住大鱼际，忍着悲鸣。

冥冥之中，好像有一只手在轻轻抚摸着她的脑袋，语气缱绻温柔，话语却宛如淬过毒的腰里剑，字字封喉。

“恨吗？恨的话就和我一起调查，找出凶手。”

如果是以前，维拉肯定听不出这么多情绪。多亏龙打破了她的沟通屏障。她终于能像解读母语一样，甚至更直接，因为对方是跳过了语言这个屏障，直接把想传达给她的思想传达给了她。

而她如今也可以，把这种情感越过语言，直接传给他人。

她抬起头，看着Arthur的那双蓝眼睛，点了点头。

\---

Arthur的行动的确很快，他召Gaius验尸推测出死亡时间是在今早凌晨四点半，死因是中毒，毒物不明；另一边又纠集包括维拉在内的人手调查Leonardo死亡时间左右的他的行踪。

调查人手里只有维拉一个姑娘，维拉不愿意那些粗野的汉子去翻查Leonardo骑士的家。那个家她也曾去过很多次，给他做饭。Leonardo骑士是个会生活的人，她不愿自己的恩师死后知道自己整洁严谨的家变成狗窝，于是主动请缨去Leonardo家中搜查线索。

看着Leonardo家中，维拉心里止不住的歉疚。人说一日为师终身为父，自从成为Morgana的女仆之后，她几乎就没给Leonardo骑士做过饭了，当初的承诺似乎只是利益间的利用。所以Leonardo那日的沉默，她真的无法再去计较。

还是那些整洁的书架，用旧了却被擦的发亮的铜盆此时却蒙上了一点薄灰。说实话，当看见那个衣衫不整邋里邋遢的尸体的时候，维拉根本不敢相信那就是平日把自己收拾的一尘不染的Leonardo。她小心翼翼地兜兜转转，忽然发现书架之中有一本书没有插牢，和周围的书本差一点点就对齐了。翻涌的强迫症之下，她将那本书往里推了推，却听见“咯嚓”一声。

周围本就安静，这忽然的异响让维拉有些害怕。她抽出那本书打算看个究竟。才发现原来是一只羽毛笔卡在了书中，难怪那本书会突出来，因为被羽毛笔卡着了，等维拉再推书，原先膈应着的羽毛笔柔软的尖端被弯折，才发出了奇怪的声音。

维拉本打算好好捋捋被羽毛笔硌折的书页再把那本书放回去，结果却被封面的“Diary”吸引住了目光。里面会不会刚好记载着Leonardo死亡那天的行踪？维拉打算翻翻看线索。

里面扭来扭去的英文圆体手写字着实烧眼睛，维拉被这些大圈圈套小圈圈看的眼花缭乱，遂打算带回去慢慢研究。窥人日记这种刺探隐私的事情传出去终究在骑士道横行的年代有些不妥，所以维拉把那本日记小心翼翼踹到口袋里，再找了另一本书塞进去把书架整理好。

\---

另一边Arthur也在苦恼。Leonardo骑士平日人缘很好，周围几乎找不到跟他有龃龉的人。更难能可贵的是，Leonardo骑士因为忘不了年少死去的恋人一直未娶也就罢了，连已婚骑士都会去逛逛的窑子都很少去，心里一直埋着他那早夭的恋人，感情生活处理地干净到位。基本排除了情杀仇杀的可能。

虽然Leonardo死时身上空空钱财全无，但Camelot酒吧的位置就在鱼龙混杂的地方。那个小偷早被他抓到了，偷钱也就算了，还偷了Leonardo的骑士勋章拿去卖，这么明显，一看就不是个老手。那小偷被打了一顿，也承认是看到地上躺着个烂醉如泥的人，刚好赌钱输了就摸了人家的身子去赚到外快。也排除了财杀。

反常的地方在于，Leonardo骑士确实是在他平常光顾的那家小酒馆附近喝了酒，可是却喝的烂醉如泥，这很不符合他平时一贯的作风。而且还直接抱着酒桶睡在了大街上。

而最大的疑点大概就在于，就算有人要取他性命，为何采用的是下毒这种方式？趁着Leonardo骑士烂醉如泥的时候补一刀，然后溜之大吉，真相谁都不知道。

迷茫之际，Arthur忍不住想到了维拉。可是维拉跪倒在Leonardo骑士面前强忍着呜咽悲伤的样子又不像是装出来的。而且他之所以不怀疑维拉并且信任她让她参与调查，是因为刚好那天凌晨四点半，他失眠在城堡散步，无意中看到了步行往树林去练剑的维拉。那里和酒馆是两个方向。

维拉不像Gwen她们一样有个家住在城堡外面，所以当初是在他和Morgana的恩准下给维拉单独在练武场开了个单独的房间。以前维拉没有晋升的时候，都是和那些低等女仆（servant girl）挤在大通铺里的。

就在亚瑟一筹莫展的时候，城堡Gaius的房间里，Gaius却给出了一个可能出乎意料的答案。

\---

“It isn't the normal poison, my lord.”Gaius一脸严肃地对Arthur说，"Although I still don't find the exact substance, I think the poison has magic trace."

语毕，Gaius似乎下了很大决心一般，“I must tell you……”就在这时，Merlin忽然推门而入，面色苍白地对房间中的两人说，“There are more victims like Knight Leonardo outside！”闻言，Arthur立马冲出去查看情况，Gaius只得把想说的话咽了下去，跟着一同去现场查看。

只见地上又躺着好几具尸体，不过都是平民，无一例外都是面色惨白毫无血色，嘴唇泛青。

Gaius出于谨慎每具尸体都进行了验看，确实是同一种毒，都是Leonardo骑士中的那种毒。

一时间，三人面面相觑，忽然发现事情并不简单。

\---

如今真相大白，城中又开始了宵禁和戒严。Arthur最近每天挨家挨户搜查寻找魔法证据。企图找出那个制造集体投毒的凶手。Leonardo骑士只不过是第一个受害者而已。

维拉还在艰难的偷偷研究Leonardo骑士的日记。虽然那些圆体字和古英语看的真是让人摸不着头脑，但通过里面的只言片语，维拉终于明白为什么那天，Leonardo骑士会喝的烂醉如泥。

如果一个人失去了自己最爱的人，多年之后发现对方可能给自己留了个孩子，那孩子还饱受煎熬，还难以相认，心里能不崩溃吗？可惜后面的日记有好几处被水洇开的痕迹，维拉不能确定那孩子到底是谁，但隐隐觉得和酒馆有关。权衡之下，她把日记本交给了Arthur，希望能借Arthur之力找到那个孩子，让九泉之下的Leonardo骑士稍感宽慰。

Arthur这几天迫于Uther的压力和对子民生命安全的痛心，加上连日的搜查，几天几夜都睡不好。如果不是有内侍替他整理形象，恐怕大家看到的就不是疲惫却依然英俊的王子，而是一个眼窝深陷，胡子拉渣，头发乱七八糟的抠脚大汉了。当维拉找到Arthur，打算告诉他这个惊天秘密的时候，王子眼窝深陷，疲惫地苦笑一声，对维拉说，“我到现在怎么都想不明白毒物的源头在哪里，到底是怎么扩散的。”

维拉想了想，回答说，“既然Leonardo骑士是第一个受害者，那么就要从他吃过的东西入手。”

Arthur摇头，“他只喝了酒，他喝的酒没问题。”

维拉也陷入了沉默，“为什么你认为他只喝了酒呢？就没有别的东西吗？我记得人如果大量饮酒，会觉得口渴来着……说不定他还喝了水。”

Arthur忍不住一笑，“路上哪来的水……”忽然他顿住了，眼神忽然严肃起来，他摁住维拉的肩膀，忽然激动地说，“Vilar，你还记得，Leonardo骑士的尸体是在哪里发现的吗？！”

维拉慢慢的说，“我记得……是在一个酒馆门口……”

“不！那个酒馆并不是Leonardo骑士饮酒的那家，隔壁的隔壁的那家才是！你没有去现场看过，他倒下的那个酒馆门口附近，是Camelot平民的取水口！因为位置和方便问题，城堡用的水窖和平民用的水窖不是同一个！你说会不会……”

此时维拉也悚然一惊，“你是说……Leonardo骑士醉酒之后口渴，一路摇摇晃晃走到取水口附近喝了水，然后体力不支加上毒渐渐发作，抱着附近的水桶倒下了？”

“没错，就是这样！我之前一直奇怪Leonardo为什么不是倒在他喝酒的那家酒吧门口，想来那时候他其实还是有点力气，打算走回城堡的。谁知口渴去喝了水之后，毒发加上醉酒，就倒在了附近。这样就解释的通了！而水窖是大家共用的，所以才会有那么大面积的死亡！”

维拉也很激动，正想祝贺的时候，却发现Arthur又抱头沉思，“还是不对……如果真的是水窖的水有问题……为什么有的人用水却没有中毒呢？”

这时维拉忽然想起当年肆虐欧洲的黑死病，直到很久之后才有人发现是也是通过水源也是传播途径之一。那时的医生也是一直想不明白为什么同样是有问题的水，有的人用就病死了，有的人用却安然无恙。

维拉缓缓地说，“我记得城堡水窖和平民的确实和不是同一个，可是城堡之中有铜壶，水都是烧开了使用的。那些中毒而死的大多是平民，有钱人反而安然无恙。你说会不会是因为平民家没有铜壶喝的是没有烧开的水才中毒身亡的？”

其实现在的欧洲也依然有人见着水龙头直接去喝水，一般水龙头流出的水确实是达到饮用标准的，不能喝的水龙头才单独标注。维拉骨子里还是个中国人，只能接受烧开的热水。一时之间她也忘了欧洲的这个“习惯”。

这下事情终于渐渐明朗起来。有了方向，Arthur的调查终于有了进展。喜悦之下，Arthur不仅答应会帮助维拉，也是为了Leonardo骑士，找到那个孩子，还答应一旦找到，会好好照顾那个孩子。

\---

Camelot如今人人自危，Arthur贴起告示，广而告之起饮用热水便能抵御水中毒物的事实。于此同时，维拉也利用之前用自己的积蓄、借他人之名在Camelot开的一家杂货铺，连夜让店主找匠铺制作出一批铜壶，低价销售给普通民众，对于有困难的群体，免费分发铜壶。杂货铺的义举带动了周围的商家一起半卖半送，同时也顺便扩大了自己杂货铺的知名度，成为了维拉的钱袋子之一，这是后话，按下不表。

事情到了这个地步，维拉渐渐怀疑，这该不会是女巫Nimueh干的。如果真的如历史所言，那么Nimueh是把Avank投入了Camelot平民使用的公共水窖。Avank偏偏还是个有点难对付的怪物。维拉记得，Avank是由水与土构成，得用火与风才能杀死。事不宜迟，维拉动身，去敲Gaius房间的门。

Gaius看见是她，忍不住眉头一皱。虽然现在知道了此事绝非维拉所为，但是那点“魔法痕迹”和对邪恶女巫的猜测还是让Gaius心里觉得膈应。本来他差一点就要跟Arthur说出维拉会魔法的真相了，可惜……所以他没好气地说了句，“你来干嘛？我们这几天很忙。”

确实很忙，为了找到毒物是什么Gaius尝试了不少办法，目前还在尝试中。

维拉本想直接和盘托出，此时却忍不住迟疑了。一旁的Merlin对她使了下眼色，她便知趣地退了出去。

等走到城堡外的树林时，Merlin拍拍她的肩膀，把她拉到了无人的角落问她，“你是不是知道些什么？”

维拉点头。

Merlin往此处张望了下，再次无人才低声对她说，“你知道你有多危险吗？Gaius不信任你，几次三番想揭发你会魔法，都被我拦住了。我欠你一条命。你告诉我，这次的毒是你不小心下的吗？”

维拉苦笑，“当然不是。我没有魔法书，没有老师，我甚至都不会念咒语，下毒这么复杂的魔法我怎么可能做得到。而且滥杀无辜这种事一点都不好。每个人的生命都是宝贵的，没有人具有剥夺他人生命的权利。我只能告诉你，水里的毒很可能是Avank，女巫Nimueh做的。”

Merlin沉默，“我也努力说服Gaius你不是坏人，可是你有时候真的知道的太多了，让人怀疑这些事情你到底有没有掺进去一脚。”

“嘘……”维拉竖起食指抵在唇中，“这是只能龙知道的秘密，你也不能知道。我只能告诉你这么多。你如果相信龙，你就应该相信我。”

Merlin有些苦恼地看着维拉，“如果真的是你说的那样，那么这次Camelot欠你一个大人情。可是……我觉得你真的该和Gaius好好谈一谈，你就不怕哪天身份被揭穿然后在Camelot中央广场被砍头吗？”

维拉神色也黯然了几分，“龙说的没错，有时候背负着真相的道路远比无知更难走，有时候我们所见的真相也并非真相。谢谢你对我的保护。”

Merlin拍拍维拉的手臂，“我会把你做的事告诉Gaius，让他至少放弃向Uther和Arthur揭穿你会魔法的事实，答应保守你会魔法的秘密。不过你要答应我，你绝不会用魔法去害人。”

维拉笑了，“我几乎都被Gaius剥夺了学习魔法的权力，又怎么会去害人呢。不过我答应你，我绝不会用魔法去害人。”

\---

庆功宴上，人人都在为斩杀了Avank的亚瑟王子举杯痛饮。Leonardo的流落在外的儿子被接回城堡，继承了Leonardo骑士的爵位，人们也为他的悲惨经历痛饮一杯。而维拉还是和往常一样，默默蹲在角落享受着宴席。一旁的Merlin也是。

“最后那阵风是你施法出来的吧？”维拉站在Merlin身边，装作不经意的轻轻问道。人声鼎沸，旁边偶有人听见维拉说话，也以为是无意识的单音节的呢喃。

“嗯。”Merlin大方承认，“不然Arthur那个笨蛋怎么用火把杀死Avank。”

“你也是个英雄，”维拉笑着举杯，“敬另一位英雄。”Merlin低低笑开，和维拉碰了个杯。远处看着这边的Gaius，看着维拉的眼神也终究柔软了几分。

被众星拱月环着的Arthur也举杯，冲着他们那个方向举杯，对着Merlin和维拉的方向说了句，“谢了。”

维拉忽然觉得宴席也没有那么的无聊了。

纵然生活依然波诡云谲，但自己还是在好好的，度过每一天。

[补充-关于龙给维拉的能力]: 因为龙不懂中文，他只能让维拉越过语言进行思想的传播。不过为了防止维拉偷窥自己的内心，维拉只能明白“别人想传达给她的思想”，文字阅读什么的依然无力。因为物品是死的，没办法拥有“想把思想传递给她”这个条件。换言之，如果一个动物想跟维拉说话，想传递给她思想，她都能收到。同理，维拉的能力也只能运用于把思想传递给想要传达的人，如果有人偷听维拉说话，维拉说的还是中文，对方听不懂。所以还是限制比较大的。反正作者就是晚娘面孔，这个世界那么冰冷，女主角哪有那么多金手指和光环，生活不就是活着克服困难吗。


End file.
